


Everyone is dark

by Socioskull



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BAMF Phil Lester, Bottom Dan Howell, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dan is 5’1, Deaf Phil Lester, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Height change, Hurt Dan Howell, Legally blind, M/M, Neko Dan Howell, Nekos, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Sexual Abuse, Past abuse of a minor, Physical Abuse, Recovery, Sad Dan Howell, Scared Dan Howell, Slow Burn, adding tags as I go, age change, blind! Dan Howell, deafness, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socioskull/pseuds/Socioskull
Summary: Phil is just a regular guy. Sure he may be a little bitter and he may be deaf in one ear but that’s ok...Everything is fine.





	1. Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh this is the shitty first chapter. I should probs stop making so many fics without finishing them first but here u go. Another hurt dan because I’m evil. Mwah hahaha.  
> The title is a New Canyons song! Not that well known but I like the vibe. The link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=99Z-9yLa5CU
> 
> Comment if I should continue...

****“I don’t mean to be rude or anything Phil but seriously, you need a pet to help yourself and the family out. What would people think if they saw one of the wealthiest families in the area didn’t have any pets? Your father and I already have one...you need to get one. It’ll help you in more ways than one! Also-,” Phil’s mom bitched into the phone. He had half the mind to hold it up to his other ear...the none functioning one. “Alright alright, all _fucking_ right I’ll get a god damn slave if it’ll make you shut up,” he angrily spat out. 

After a few moments of silence on his mother’s end she responded “,Good. I’m glad, your father will be ecstatic! Toodles,” she chirped before the line abruptly went dead. Phil scoffed and slammed the cell phone harder than necessary. Oh well, if it was broken then he could just buy a new one with the _disgusting_ amount of money his family had. Phil forgot about the phone while he quickly thought over the more pressing matter at hand- getting a ‘ _pet_ ’. Or better yet a hybrid slave. Something that was half human and half...animal. Cats, dogs, bunnies, and bulls where the most popular hybrids but only the people with _money_ could get one. They were crazy expensive. Owning a hybrid was a sign of power, of wealth, of experience. 

Phil couldn’t imagine himself buying a human that acted like a dog, having to clean a litter box, or having to go get a weird creatures septum pierced to specify that it was indeed a Bull hybrid that had an owner. None of that stuff was for Phil, but his parents would never stop bitching to him about getting a pet so he decided that it was time... and he might as well just get it over with. 

He grabbed his keys and wallet off the dinner table and headed towards the door, leaving his phone behind. 

•

The hybrid center was an awkward mix between clean and filthy. The front desk and waiting room for people was spotless. The floors shined bright and blinding, the air smelled heavily of cleaning products, and the receptionist carried an overly zealous smile. 

Phil only had to wait a few moments after signing in before a female employee came to assist him. 

“Hello Mr. Lester! Please follow me, I’ll be your helper today. I will be there to assist you in finding an animal and the paperwork. Was there any animal you had in mind? Age range,” she asked, leading him through the building and through a door that lead to where the animals where kept.

”Um no not really...just here to find whatever I find. Also could you speak up a little bit more? Having a bit of trouble hearing you,” he responded, tone tight. 

“Oh ok! No problem. Well we are coming up on the bulls and cows to the left. All the calfs have been adopted already so all that’s left are the full grown ones. See anything you may like,” the assistant asked as Phil surveyed them. They were naked, and most were either chatting amongst each other through the filthy human sized cages they were placed in and Phil didn’t like chatty. 

“Nope.”

”Well moving on then we have the Cats and Dogs,” she said, gesturing towards another row of cages, except this time half of them were smaller than the bulls. The dogs cages where filled with kibble and something that looked like piss...with all the inhabitants either sitting up and licking themselves or sleeping. They weren’t chatty which was good but that was probably because majority were sleeping... Phil turned his attention towards the smaller cages. The cats cages where similarly dirty with weird little hairballs laying everywhere. Most of the cats where clawing at the cage walls, either playing with the animal next to them or by themselves. Playful wasn’t good...Phil didn’t have time to play. 

He was just about to tell the assistant that he saw nothing with a small figure in the far back of a cage caught his eye. The cat was curled up in a small ball, knees pressed to chest with his arms and tail wrapped around them, darkness hiding most of his body. The brown ears were pressed down in his hair and the cat stared dazedly off into space.

“What’s that one,” he asked, pointing towards the small cat. 

“That would be Dan. He got here a few days ago after found walking around outside. Just a straggly little stray that had a collar with no number or address on it. Not much is known about him though, he doesn’t really talk much.  Would you like to see him?”

Phil considered it but he didn’t feel like wasting his time, it was clear the cat wasn’t going to be talkative or annoying. 

“No I’ll just take it. No need to waste more time than necessary,” he finally replied. 

“Of course of course. Here come with me to sign the paper work...someone else will leash him for you,” she said, turning around and walking back towards the way they came. Phil watched the dirty floors slowly turn into the pristine white ones.  

After about twenty minutes of signing various legal documents and reading through a pamphlet called ‘ _Your Neko and how to take care of it_ ’ Phil stood up holding the official certificate of the cat’s ownership. Phil walked over to a wall adjacent to where he signed the paperwork, filled with animal supplies. 

He picked out a plain black collar and leash, two identical black pet bowls for food and water, a litter box with the filling, and a pillow for the pet to lay on. Uninterested in what the total price was, Phil boredly swiped with debit card and stepped off to the side, waiting for the Cat to be brought out to him. Within a few minutes, he saw the smaller thing following behind another employee with shaky legs, naked and arms losely crossed in front of himself. In the bright lighting Phil could clearly see the fading bruises scattered all over his body. 

“Here you go sir. Thank you for coming! We hope to see you soon again,” the employee said, giving the cat a small shove towards Phil before turning around and briskly walking away. Phil huffed in annoyance as he dug through the plastic bags that held the supplies and located the collar. He put the collar onto Dan and hooked the leash into the ring, not particularly caring to be gentle with it. Phil didn’t want the thing. The cat dutifully looked at the ground with his head bowed. The cat was actually kind of cute and small. He had curly dark brown hair with pale skin and his eyes were a dark brown. Phil concluded that he couldn’t have been any taller than 5’2...

He gave the leash a small tug and began to walk out the building to get back to his car. 

• 

By the time Phil arrived home, he was absolutely positive the cat was trembling harder than he had ever seen someone tremble before. He rolled his eyes and got out the car, retrieving the cat with the supplies before heading into his somewhat standard but luxurious home. One humongous master bedroom, an incredibly nice kitchen with all the best appliances, a spacious living room with an expensive TV, and then a few other unimportant shoe closets and extra bathroom. He left the Neko in the living room with a stern glare while he went to go set up the space...which happened to be in the second closet in his room. He mainly used it for jackets but it wasn’t necessary. He set the pillow down on the ground, filled up one of the bowls with water and the other with some Cheerios before setting it right beside the pillow. The closet was nowhere near spacious so he set the litter box right outside, praying it wouldn’t stink up the rest of his bed room. Satisfied, Phil went back to retrieve the Cat, who was still standing in the same spot as when Phil left. 

“Hey. Kitty. Follow me,” he snapped, grabbing the leash and walking back to his room.

“This is where you sleep and stuff. Use the bathroom here obviously. Maybe I’ll get you some toys later on if you’re good but I don’t feel like going back out right now. Make sure to ask before touching any of my stuff ok? If you try anything funny I swear to god you will regret it, so don’t test me Cat,” Phil said icily.  

He watched as the smaller boys lips trembled as he weakly whispered “,Yes master...”

”Good. I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” Phil quickly replied, making sure the cat was tucked into the closet and shutting the door. It completely slipped his mind to turn on the light. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad? The cat seemed pretty compliant and quiet. This would be easy. Phil clicked on the TV in the living room, kicking up his feet onto the table and getting settled.

•

Phil awoke groggy and slightly confused. He must’ve fallen asleep... he stretched before heading to the kitchen to make himself a quick sandwich and going to take a shower in the bathroom near the kitchen. He didn’t feel like seeing the cat yet. Phil estimated it was probably 11-12 at night, so he and the cat had been home for over 6 hours already. 

The steaming hot water from his shower both scalded and relaxed his tense muscles. He should probably call him parents and let them know that he had finally gotten a hybrid. They’d better be happy or else Phil would lose his absolute shit. He would just call them tomorrow though, right now he just wanted to lay down and get a good nights rest for once. 

He finished up in the bathroom, slipping on a faded shirt and boxers that just so happened to be sitting on a shelf. Once Phil couldn’t possibly stall any longer, he started towards his bedroom. He was surprised when he saw the litter unused and the door still shut all the way. Phil loudly groaned as he stalked over to the closet and yanked open the door. The light from the bedroom illuminated the dark closet and Phil was able to see a curled up Dan, with his face scrunched up with impressive effort, and a hand pressed tightly between his legs. 

“Um _ok_...if you need to use the bathroom just _fucking_ use the bathroom idiot,” he barked. The cat startled before mumbling some incoherent phrase and awkwardly crawling out the small closet, hand still pressed tightly to his croch. 

“ _Hurry up_ ,” Phil stressed. Dan glanced in his general direction before turning an obvious shade of red. He crawled over to the box and crouched down over it, trying to go as quick as possible. The sensation of the other man’s eyes on him while peeing was incredibly embarrassing and uncomfortable, but Dan had to go incredibly bad and had been on the verge of pissing himself.

Phil had half the mind to turn away and give him some privacy but quickly dismissed the idea. Dan was just a cat.  He waited for the smaller boy to slowly move off the litter box before speaking.  “Ok  _cool_ , now back in the closet,” he ushered. Dan’s ears dropped significantly lower, nearly completely hiding behind his brown unruly hair. 

“What did you think you would be staying out,” Phil sneered, annoyed at the cats reaction. Dan paled and shivered.

”N-no master, I’m sorry master,” he quickly whispered. 

“Ok good. I don’t like animals walking around and I didn’t even want to get you so...ugh. Whatever,” Phil rolled his eyes. “Just go to sleep or some shit I don’t know. Do whatever cats do.”  The way Dan’s entire face quivered sent a small pang of guilt through Phil. 

“I’ll leave the door open though.”

”O-oh okay, thank you master,” Dan responded in the same hushed voice. The cat crawled back into the closet and curled up onto the thin pillow, shutting his eyes against the light. Phil turned off the bedroom light before getting into his bed, quickly burrowing under the sheets and closing his suddenly heavy eyelids. 

• 

Dan blinked. There was moonlight coming from a window in the room and he could see the slightly blurry image of the black pillow he was laying on. It wasn’t all that soft or comfortable, but it was a lot better than what Master Jenin made him sleep on. He had felt around earlier, while the door was shut, and found a water bowl and bowl of Cheerios near the pillow. The closet wasn’t big and Dan had to curl up to fit which quickly lead to cramps. 

Once he was postive his new _very_ scary Master was asleep, he turned his body and stretched out his aching limbs. Listening to the soft, even breaths from across the room, Dan lifted his weak arm and waved it in front of his eyes, watching it emerge from the darkness, appearing magically as he nearly touched his nose, and then disappearing again when he moved it back. 

Dan wrapped his tail around his body, lightly trembling. He wished that he was allowed some clothes or a blanket. Master Jenin at least let him wear some ill-fitting boxers. Dan wondered if this Master would have sex with him too and if he would make it hurt. 

Tears prickled in his eyes. He didn’t want to have sex with this owner. He just wanted to be taken care of. Dan was a human too, he had cat ears and a tail sure, but he was just like everyone else. He was the runt of his litter and that made Dan really popular. Before Master Jenin there was Sir and Ma’am, who liked to share him with other people. Only Ms. Molly was nice to him. She would feed Dan normal food while sitting at the table, let him sleep in a real bed, and she never hit him hard. Dan missed her. He still remembered how sad he felt when she dropped him off at the pound...back when he could still see.  

Hopefully this Master was like Ms. Molly. 

Dan turned onto his side and closed his eyes; hopefully he would get some sleep before he had to wake up for his new Master. 


	2. Doctor

Phil awoke peacefully, something he commonly did since he had moved out of his parents house. He leisurely stretched out his long body and got up to use the bathroom, quite nearly forgetting the hybrid he had gotten the day before. The small thing was still curled up on his pillow, with his back towards Phil. Looking at his phone, he saw it was only 11am.

Deciding to let the cat sleep a little longer before going back to the store to buy some toys. Phil may be mean, but he wasn’t heartless. He ate some cereal as a poor excuse for breakfast, and quickly got dressed, throwing on a pair of worn jeans and maroon t-shirt. 

By the time he got back to his room, the hybrid was still silently laying down. 

“Hey. Cat. It’s time to wake up.”

The smaller thing uncurled himself and sat up, hunched over to make himself even smaller. 

“Use the bathroom if you have to, I’ll be waiting.”

”Yes Master,” he whispered before crawling over the the litter box, much like he did yesterday. When he finished, Phil clipped the black leash onto the ring of the collar and headed out. 

They were about five steps away from the door when the leash went taunt all of a sudden. Phil sighed and turned around to see what the problem was, the Neko was standing in place with a bright red face.

”M-master I’m sorry...p-please? Clothes,” he struggled to say.

”I don’t have any clothes for you to wear,” Phil responded. The neko fidgeted and placed his hands in front of himself.

“You know what? It’s fine. Just stay here. Go back to your pillow, and remember stay there. Use the box if you have to and you have food and water still in your bowl. I’ll be back in a little while,” Phil sighed. 

“Yes sir,” the cat replied and turned around to go back. Phil didn’t miss the small sigh of relief. Phil turned away and headed out.

•

“Hey you! White guy,” Phil heard someone yell. He had just pulled up to the pet store and was definitely not in the mood.He turned around with a not so friendly looking facial expression and sneered at the girl waving him over.She was standing by a group of about four other people and a bull hybrid in front of a truck. The truck held various protest posters, many with the general theme of “Hybrids are humans too”.

“What do you want,” Phil asked, stalking up to the girl.

“Were you about to go get a hybrid?” 

“No. I already have one. I was just getting some more supplies to take care of it, why?”

“Because! Me and a bunch of other people are tired of the blatant enslavement and discrimination of hybrids! All studies show that they are just like us, the same mental capacity and everything, not some sort of animal. What type do you have,” she responded.

“I have a cat...and I’m gonna need to see some type of source for those studies that you are talking about.”

“Oh god...you don’t use him do you,” she asked, looking horror stricken and pale as she handed him some papers. Phil looked at them and saw that they were in fact, research papers and studies. He folded up the papers and stuck them in his back pocket. 

“He’s a cat...how would I use him? I didn’t even want to buy him, my family wanted me to,” Phil replied nonchalantly. It was true, he hadn’t done much research prior to adopting Dan, just reading the stupid pamphlet.

“Wow...every breed is usually used for some form of inhumane thing. Bulls are usually used for fighting, and Tara here was involved in a fight ring before we rescued her. Dogs are usually just used to breed with other dogs for money. Stuck in a cage with tons of other dogs and left to their own devices. Nekos...nekos are generally sex slaves. I have yet to met one that hasn’t been involved in some sort of sex trafficking.”

Wait what...

Oh crap. Phil had bought himself a _sex slave_? Dan was- or used to be- a sex slave? Shit. Now Phil felt really bad. 

“Seriously?”

”Yeah...that’s why we’re here protesting! They’re forcing humans with different ears and tails to do disgusting and horrible things! They need to be free, not confined to the walls of holding centers and being forced to do things by disgusting people.”

Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t care or wasn’t saddened by the facts. 

“You know...we also have a doctor? A lot of hospitals and clinics refuse to see hybrids. You could bring...what was his name? You can bring him to us for a free checkup. To make sure he’s healthy and everything,” she suggested. 

“Dan, and yeah. I’ll do that...in fact I think I’ll do that right now. What’s the address?”

The girl gladly wrote down the address on another slip of paper, and handed it off the Phil with a small smile on her lips.  Phil quickly thanked her and speed walked back to his car. 

His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, he had held so much ignorance when it came to hybrids. He didn’t know they where used as slaves, just as pets, something to flaunt. Oh god, Dan. He let Dan sleep in a closet with no clothes like a fucking asshole. Oh Jesus Christ. He was practically the same then, right?

•

”Hey Dan! Come on. Come here we have to go,” Phil blurted as he walked back into his room. He quickly opened up a random drawer full of the soft shirts he wore to bed. They would be huge on Dan, but the hybrid clearly had reservations against going outside naked.  However, now that Phil thought about it, it was quite understandable. 

“Here you go. Go ahead and put it on, we are gonna go out,” Phil said, handing the shirt to Dan who was standing in the middle of the room. The Neko quizzically felt around the fabric before slipping it on. The leash which had been neglected to be taken off got tangled in the shirt. Phil reached over and pulled it out. Now that Phil thought about it, he should probably take off the leash, but who knew how that would go over in public. He shook the thought out his head. 

“Ready?”

”Yes Master.”

Phil ushered the neko out the door and into the car, although not in any real rush. He input the address into his phone GPS. The drive took all of thirty minutes with Phil going slightly over the speed limit. But hey, if he got pulled over he could just play the disability card like always. 

Why mope about something, when it could just be used as a benefit? He hadn’t paid for a traffics ticket in years, he was able to have subtitles shown in movie theaters to simply annoy everyone else, and in college he got preprinted notes. Life was all good for Phil Lester. 

Phil looked at the hybrid who was silently looking out the window, despite the fact that they had stopped driving. 

“Undo your seatbelt, we’re here. I’m just taking you for a doctors checkup ok?”

”A-a checkup? But why master,” Dan questioned. Soon after his ears lowered in submission, probably regretting the fact of speaking out without permission. 

“Yeah...I guess I made a bad judgement call yesterday and fucked up. This is just me trying to not be such an asshole like I usually am Dan.” 

When Dan didn’t respond anymore than with a simple nod, Phil unbuckled his seatbelt, turned off the ignition, and got out the car. He watched Dan fumble around before following Phil’s steps and getting out. Phil grabbed the leash and gently tugged it before walking. 

“I want to make sure you’re healthy and everything, but hopefully this won’t take too long. I hate hospitals and clinics and such, they creep me out. Just stay close?”

”Yes master.”

”By the way you don’t actually need to call me that. Regardless if I had found out what I had today, you still wouldn’t have needed to call my master. Phil is fine.”

”Yes Sir Phil.”

”...That works too,” Phil responded with a light huff and chuckle. Dan was about two steps behind him, and when they entered the clinic and stopped at the front desk, Dan had maintained that distance. He kept his eyes downcast and hands crossed in front of his small body. A girl in light blue scrubs sat at the desk behind a computer. 

“Hello sir. How may I help you?”

”Just came to get a checkup done...on my neko. Some girl told me to come by? It was at a protest of sorts at Blackridge Hybrid Adoption Center.”

”Oh yes yes of course... Doctor Lichstein and Doctor Mack are seeing all of the patients that are coming in from there today,” the assistant responded, while clacking away at a keyboard in front of her. “The wait should be about twenty minutes. Name?”

”Dan and Phil.”

“Okay, thank you. Feel free to sit down in one of the chairs to your right. Paperwork and other official documents will be handled when you see the doctor.”

Phil nodded and went to take a seat, Dan kneeled on the floor beside him. 

“Dan you don’t need to sit there, there is a chair right beside me.” 

“Sir...I can’t...”

Rather than ask questions, Phil simply nodded. Besides, he wasn’t the only one in the room, other people might not see it as a good thing, a hybrid sitting in a chair. Discrimination wasn’t hard to find. Eventually Dan’s head came to rest gently on Phil’s clothes knee, and Phil’s hand came up to soothingly run fingers throughout Dan’s hair. Truth be told, Phil didn’t notice. 

“Dan,” came a quizzical male voice about fifteen minutes later. Dan’s ears twitched before flattening down into his hair once again. Phil needed to do some research...figure out what that meant. Both men stood, with Phil leading the way once more. 

The doctor looked kind, with greying  hair and a clean shaven face. 

“Hello Dan, I’m Doctor Mack. I’ll be giving you a checkup today right? Is that ok?”

Dan took a step closer to Phil. 

“Dan?”

”Whatever Sir Phil wants,” came the quiet reply. 

“Alright,” The doctor responded, walking throughout the halls of the clinic, making the occasional right or left turn. For such a small clinic it was surprisingly big on the inside. 

“Here we are,” the doctor said, stopping in front of a brown wooden door. There was a padded table covered with the disposable paper typically seen a doctors offices in the middle of the room, two chairs by the door, and a counter with cabinets on the far right wall. Health posters and pamphlets covered the walls. 

“Alright Phil if you could just remove his collar and Dan if you could just take a seat on the exam table...Phil you may have to help him up, we don’t have a stool.”

Phil nodded and lifted Dan up underneath the armpits onto the table, much like a child, and unhooked the rough collar from around Dan’s neck. If he needed to have one, then he’d have to buy a softer one. 

“So...I haven’t seen you all before... Normal checkup or complete checkup?”

Phil didn’t have to think “,Complete, I just got him yesterday, the protest at the adoption center referred me to here. So whatever you need to do...money isn’t a problem. Just making sure he’s healthy. Also, Cat hybrids are usually sex slaves...?”

”Yes our affiliates that protest are quite effective... and yes. Everything that was told to you is correct unfortunately. It genuinely hurts me every damn day to see all these people come in with different ears, so mistreated. But hey, that’s what we are here for...a lot of hospitals won’t take hybrids. I can give you some books and sites to research anything else,” Doctor Mack explained, pulling on a pair of latex free gloves and setting up his station. “STD screening I’m assuming?”

”Yes. Everything please. Anything you think needs to be done.”

”Alright...Dan can you sit up straight please? I’m just going to listen to your heart and lungs if that’s ok?”

”Yes sir,” Dan responded, sitting up. 

“Ok...deep breath in...out...in...out...now just relax.”

The doctor continued on with his examination, palpating Dan’s chest and stomach through the too big t-shirt, looking in his ears and mouth. Phil noticed him frowning a little while shining a flashlight into his eyes, but Phil said nothing. 

“Ok...No broken bones but clear bruises. Those should disappear within a few weeks. His breathing sounds a bit labored though...I am just going to assume that’s nerves right Dan,” the doctor joked, gently patting Dan’s knees. It was clear Doctor Mack was trying to make Dan a bit comfortable, and Phil was eternally thankful. 

“However..his eyes seem a bit off to me. Can I do some blood work, urine test, and vitals, and check his eyes with a chart?”

”Yes, of course.”

”Dan are you ok with this? I also am going to be asking you some personal questions ok? If you want Phil to leave you can say it at any time ok?”

”Sir Phil doesn’t need to leave,” Dan quickly said. Doctor Mack looked up at Phil and raised an eyebrow. Phil subtly shook his head. 

“Alright then, up you go Dan. Going to check you blood pressure and weight now.”

Doctor Mack lifted him off the table and lowered him to the ground, steering him by the shoulder to the scale. 

“Step up....ok...ninety three pounds and five feet one inch...so Phil, a few more pounds and he will be in the healthy range, I’m not too worried about him becoming emaciated. Just make sure he eats more.”

 _’He is so small...and shoes, I need to get him some shoes,’_ Phil thought to himself. He watched the doctor take Dan’s blood pressure, then begin to shuffle through a drawer, pulling out a clear container. 

“Here Dan,” the doctor placed the container into Dan’s hand “,I know this is probably really weird but I need you to pee into this. This is just to check for anything weird happening I your body. I’ll show you where the bathroom is,” he explained, grabbing Dan by the shoulder once again and leading him out the exam room. Phil patiently waited. 

They were both back within five minutes. 

“Can you hop back onto the table or do you want help?”

”Sir Phil...please?”

Phil nodded and helped Dan up. 

“I’ve been telling these damn people we should get a stool for our shorter patients... not everyone is that tall,” the doctor grumbled. Phil quietly laughed to himself but quickly stopped when he noticed Dan was still clearly uncomfortable.

“I will be right back, I need to go grab the phlebotomy kit,” Doctor Mack said to Phil before leaving. Phil placed a gentle hand on Dan’s head, hoping to calm him some. 

“Hey Dan. I’m sure he’s almost done. Then we can go home ok? Or go get something to eat?”

”Yes Sir Phil.”

”You hungry?”

”...a bit.”

”We can pick something up then,” Phil said just as the doctor came back. 

“So Dan I just need to draw your blood and check you eyes and that’ll be all. Unless you want something else done Phil? Anal and gential exam is typically done for cat hybrids, make sure everything is working properly and the ensure there are no injuries. It’ll take about five minutes, maybe a bit longer if anything is wrong.”

Dan stiffened. 

“Um...no it’s fine. I haven’t seen any...blood or anything off with his body. If something is wrong I can bring him back.”

”Okay then. So Dan you will just feel a small prick. That’s the needle. We draw blood to make sure you aren’t sick. I just need to fill a small vial.”

Dan relaxed a tad and nodded, letting the doctor prod and pinch him, looking for a viable spot. Phil silently watched, hand finding its way to rest across the back of Dan’s shoulders. 

“Done,” Doctor Mack wiped the small bead of blood off of the puncture site and packed up the tools. 

“You can go ahead and get off the table Dan...Phil we are done here. All that’s left is his eyes and the personal questions. Come to my office and I can ask the questions while we wait for the optometrist to get here. I swear that’s one of the best things about this clinic...we are just as equipped as complete hospitals,” he said to Phil, smiling. The doctor lead them throughout the maze of hallways again to his office as Phil put the collar back onto Dan’s neck, this time, much looser.

“Yeah definitely.”

Doctor Mack’s office was a fairly inviting looking place, something Phil didn’t think was possible for any type of health care setting. The desk was cluttered with pictures of Doctor Mack with what he assumed were children or grandchildren... three leather chairs sat in front of the desk. Phil sat in the middle chair with Dan once again kneeling on the floor, and the doctor sat behind his desk. 

“You can sit in the chair Dan...no? Okay. So these questions may make you a tad uncomfortable but they are essential in making you medical report. Are you ok with this?”

”Yes,” Dan whispered, almost too softly for Phil to hear. 

“How many people have owned you?”

”Four...”

”Have you been sexually active with all of them?”

”No...Ms.Molly was very nice. She didn’t make me have sex with her.”

”And the others Dan?”

“Some liked to..to share. M-master Jenin kept me for himself though,” Dan responded, shuddering against Phil. Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little sick. 

“What else did they do?”

”They hit me a lot...especially M-master...”

”When did you first get adopted?”

”When I was four I think...then Ms.Molly dropped me back off when I was ten.” 

A quiet sniffle reverberated through Phil. 

”How old are you now?” 

“Twenty one I think.”

Phil raised his eyebrows. Dan didn’t look that old...only three years younger than himself. 

“Did anything happen to your eyes along the way? Or has your eyesight been bad since birth? They didn’t react correctly to the light.”

Phil took a sharp breath in.

”Master Jenin hit me...hit me really really hard because I was being bad...when I woke up I-I couldn’t see anymore...”

_Oh hell fucking no._

”You’re fucking blind,” Phil furiously spat.

Dan jumped away from Phil, trembling.

”N-no Sir,” whimpered. “I can see stuff when it gets really close...”

Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Shit was going to go downhill.

”Hey Dan, calm down okay? Phil isn’t mad at you I promise. Just surprised,” Doctor Mack gently said. Phil watched Dan nod and continue to look down at the carpeted floor. Phil idly wondered if the rug was hurting his knees. 

A quick knock sounded through the office. 

“Come in.”

Another man, slightly younger than Doctor Mack cracked the door open poked his head in.

”Ah, Doctor Janice. This is the optometrist Dan. He came just in time too, those were all the questions I needed to ask,” Doctor Mack said to Dan. He then turned and opened a draw, digging around before pulling out a stack of papers,pen, and clipboard. “Here Phil. Fill that out and turn it into the front desk. It’s insurance papers and patient information. Also my number is on the last page in case you need to contact me again, as well as the sites and information centers we are paired with. If you need anything, questions answered, etcetera, then you can trust them. You may keep the last page. You will be contacted with Dan’s test results in a few days. Alright Dan. This is were I say bye bye.”

The doctor smiled. Phil only just noticed how truly white his teeth where, as he grabbed the stack of papers. 

“Bye-bye,” Dan quietly responded.

“Alright Doctor Janice, take it away.”

The younger man nodded and motioned for Dan and Phil to follow him. Now that Phil was fully aware that Dan was blind, he tapped him on the shoulder before standing up.

Doctor Janice lead them to another room, this one a dull gray color, with a letter chart on one wall and a machine that blew air into eyes and prescription checking machine that was normally in an optometrists office. Phil had no idea what they where really called. They both remained standing as Doctor Janice fluttered about the room.

“So Doctor Mack told me that your eyes had a delayed and inappropriate reaction when he shined a light in them? And that you sustained a possible head injury a while ago?”

Phil heard a slight accent. 

“Yes that’s correct,” Phil said when Dan didn’t.  

“Ok. I’m assuming MRI is a no?”

Phil shook his head. He was already an asshole, he didn’t want to make Dan stay any longer than necessary. Plus, if he had a traumatic brain injury, then he probably would’ve already died. Phil silently mulled. 

“Ok, I just need to do a quick examination.”

”Alright. You ok Dan?”

”Yes Sir Phil.”

Phil missed the doctors quiet laugh as he came to stand in front of Dan.” 

“Do you feel any pain in your eyes? Head?”

”N-no. Just when I first woke up.”

”Ok...I’m going to shine a light in your eyes now. Tell me if you can see it. 

“Yes...it’s bright.”

”Yup. Good job Dan.” 

“So what can you see right now?”

Dan’s black ears finally moved from pressed against his head. They pointed straight up, as if surprised. Dan lifted his head and looked around the room. 

“T-there’s something shiny over there,” Dan pointed to a poster reflecting light on the wall.

”And a circle light up there. A-and you’re standing right there,” he finished, pointing to Doctor Janice. 

“Wow! That’s great Dan! Tell me when you can see my hand now,” Doctor Janice said, before reaching up and slowly moving his hand towards Dan’s face. It was about an inch from touching his nose before Dan said he could see it. 

“Okay. What do you see?”

”Y-your hand. One of your nails is painted r-red? Your skin is white.”

”So can you see all colors Dan?”

”Yes when they get close...”

”Okay...so light and shadow perception far-sighted and color and details up close,” Doctor Janice mumbled to himself, grabbing his clipboard and writing. 

“If it was possible Dan, would you want surgery to fix your eyes?”

”No! N-n-no,” Dan exclaimed, his tail come around to wrap around his torso tightly. 

“Okay it’s okay,” both the doctor and Phil said at almost the same time. Phil petted Dan’s hair, and let Dan lean into him. 

“Well...the most I can do is give you a cane so you can get around ok? Phil you need to buy him some shades and possibly teach him Braille? Shades will protect his eyes during sunny days so he doesn’t damage them. They aren’t necessary on cloudy days. Would you want prescription glasses Dan?”

”N-no...”

”Alright. Well I believe we have some canes in storage, I will be right back.”

Phil nodded and looked down at Dan as the doctor left. He felt _so_ bad. He still hadn’t forgot about scaring him in Doctor Mack’s office. He sighed and looked at the paperwork.

By the time Doctor Janice had returned, the paperwork had been finished, and the paper with contacts and references had been safely tucked into his back pocket.

“Here you go Dan. Try this out for size.”

The cane was plain white with red at the bottom, and a small ball at the end. There was a black handle with a wrist strap. Dan grabbed it when the doctor placed it in his hand. 

“So what you’re going to want to do is hold it at waist level with whichever hand you’re most comfortable with. Then you want to sweep it left and right, left and right. Listening to the sounds that the cane makes will let you know what’s on the ground around you. Use it to navigate around things. Go ahead and try it.”

Dan glanced up and Phil, worry clearly visible, before stepping away. Phil watched as he moved the cane back and forth, turning this was and that, before the cane hit the chair in the middle of the room. Dan used the cane and continually tapped the object, finding his way around. 

“Good job! Wasn’t too hard now was it? The more you use your cane, the easier and faster you’ll be.”

Dan flushed red and meekly mumbled a thank you.  

“Feel along your cane Dan...you feel those bumps? That’s where it folds up. Go ahead and bend it.”

Dan bent the cane at one of the bumps, and the cane swiftly folded up into a small bundle on sticks. 

“Great. Now to open it just hold it in front of you and sort of snap your wrist...good! You’re honestly super good at this,” the doctor chuckled. 

“Alright well...since you have got the hang of it I guess my part is done. You just need to drop the papers off st the front desk now Phil. I’ll show you the way.” 

“Ok,” Phil said, as he gave the leash a small tug and let Dan begin to follow him, using the cane this time.

Phil felt sick, how hadn’t he noticed earlier? 

As the doctor said his goodbyes to Dan, Phil gave the papers to the assistant at the front desk, and waited as she checked everything. 

“Thank you sir, have a good day!”

”You too,” Phil responded, turning around and leading Dan out the clinic. Phil listened to the small little “ _tap tap tap_ ” sounds the cane made as they made their way back to Phil’s car. 

‘ _Get Dan some shoes, sunglasses, and figure out hose to teach him braille. Call and scream at mother. Grocery shop_ ,’ Phil made a mental checklist. Most would have to wait till later, he was tired, and Dan probably was too. Phil glanced over at the small human. His head rested on the window, white cane folded up and tightly clutched by his small hands, and Phil’s t-shirt bunched around his thighs.

Phil turned on the ignition, and put the car in drive, he would just take Dan to Burger King and get some food, then take him home. They both had had a long day, and honestly Phil just wanted to apologize profusely to Dan and sleep.

Phil pulled out the parking lot, and drove.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far one of the longest chapters I have ever written lmao. Sorry about the wait, I have so many stories written and ready to be posted, plus school has been kicking my ass, as well as mental health. I need a beta! I have no idea when the next update will be :/ comment if I should continue or any questions u may have! Sorry for any grammar mistakes...until next chapter!


	3. Fear

Phil glanced at Dan, watching him slowly eat a hamburger. He was tempted to ask if he wanted any ketchup with it, but Dan seemed content as it was. The cane was folded neatly on the table in front of Dan.

The cane.

_The cane._

Hot fiery anger surged through Phil’s chest suddenly, as he thought about Dan being blind and what had caused that. The world was red and everything was red and he was about to explode and he had no _control_. 

Dan should have know there was something wrong with his master when everything went quiet and his breathing began to get heavier and harder. 

“S-sir,” he said, even more timidly than any other time he had spoken.

” _WHAT THE FUCK?_ ”

Something slammed down on the table and Dan yelped, startled and scared. In a flash there where hands grabbing at his shoulders and he was being lifted from his chair as his burger fell from his grasp. Air whooshed around him as sir walked at a very fast pace, and soon enough he felt a couch beneath him and a body on top. 

And it was in that exact moment that Dan realized it. Phil wasn’t nice like he thought, he was like his last Master that had hurt him so bad he could barely see anymore and so bad he was constantly crying and cold and terrified. 

The deep, primal feeling emerged once again as Dan burst into tears because his chest hurt and sir had let him believe he was nice, calling him by his name and buying him some food and taking him to the doctors like he was _worried_. He screwed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow or the disgusting lips he knew were going to inevitably come. 

“Tell me what happened!”

Hot breath blew against his face. 

“Dan! Tell me what happened!”

The t-shirt was riding up, pale thighs becoming exposed and oh god.

”S-s-s-si-sir I’m sorry s-so so sorry p-pleaseee,” he sobbed. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and this master was going to kill him...

•

The red slowly cleared from Phil’s vision as the sound of whimpers and cries broke through the haze. Beneath him was Dan, shaking and shivering with snot, drool, and tears running down his face. _Fuck_ , what did he do?

Phil jumped off the neko and the couch, breathing heavily. He had to do something...and Dan couldn’t sleep in the closet anymore...no, no he definitely couldn’t. Phil didn’t spare him andother glace as he grabbed his keys and ran out the house. 

He needed to buy some clothes and shoes for Dan. He didn’t have a guest room but the couch would be good enough right? Dan wasn’t big, he could most likely fit on the couch comfortably. Phil sped off towards the shops. First on his list would be the hybrid ship he knew was there, and then probably Zumiez or another shop that was slightly more his style. He wasn’t really sure what type of clothing Dan preferred. 

In the hybrid shop, which was _creatively_  called ‘Hybrids R’Us’, an older employee helped him. Since Phil hadn’t brought (shit, he hadn’t even told Dan he was leaving) his neko, most of what was bought was an estimate based off his height and weight. The employee helpfully told him that most neko’s were 5’4-5’8. Dan only being 5’1 most likely meant he was the runt of his litter. 

Phil purchased a pair of open toed sandals, hoping they would fit Dan. He would buy him more appropriate shoes whenever Dan was there to try them on. Phil also bought three small black and white striped t-shirts, some thin black joggers, and plain white socks. At Zumiez Phil bought two more t-shirts, one with a tye-dye background and black smiley face and the other with a spaceship.

By the time he had gotten back home nearly two hours had passed, and it had gotten dark out. Dan hadn’t moved from the couch but instead decided to curl up, presses into the arm of it, as if the couch would swallow him whole. 

“Dan get up. You’re sleeping out here tonight and I bought you some real clothes,” Phil said, wincing at how harsh he sounded. 

Dan quietly acquiesced, rolling off the couch and standing up with his tail wrapped around his chest. Phil set the bags down next to the couch and went off to find a comforter and pillow. 

“You can borrow one of my t-shirts to sleep in. Just go ahead and follow me to the shower and get yourself cleaned up and ready for bed. I have an extra toothbrush.”

Dan nodded and allowed Phil to lead him to the bathroom. Phil waited outside the door for the hybrid, listening to him fumble around with the shower and bottles of soap and shampoo. By the time Dan has emerged his hair was sopping wet and plastered to his face, eyes wide with some fear and confusion. Phil dried and combed out Dan’s hair for him. 

•

The next day passed by quietly. Phil figured out how to turn on ‘voice description’ on the TV, and left Dan to ‘watch’ it while Phil carried about his normal daily chores. The burger dropped onto the floor was cleaned up and Dan’s cane was placed within arms reach. Phil finally decided to call his mother, hanging up within the first minute of talking to her. He cooked ramen for dinner and both men called it a night, not much discussed between the two. It was painfully obvious that Dan was scared of his quite possibly bipolar owner.

Being left to wait so suddenly after being shoved onto a couch and shouted at was a jarring experience, and he had spent much of the time sir Phil had been gone to wipe his face clean on the hem of the shirt and calming his breathing. 

He shuddered at the memory and quietly cried himself to sleep, burrowing further under the comforter. 

• 

Dan jolted awake, heart near beating out his chest and trembling all over. Thunder cracked outside eliciting a small cry of fear out of Dan. He hopped off of the couch and nearly ran to the older man’s room, with a hand on the wall for guidance. 

He was _so_ scared. 

He was terrified of thunder and he had just had one of the worst nightmares ever, he needed to feel safe. Maybe master would be nice enough? Dan hadn’t given him any sex yet but just maybe...

”S-sirrrrr,” he mewled. When the older man didn’t stir he mewled again. “Sir Philllllllllll.” He hard some shuffling before a pillow hit him straight in the face, almost knocking him flat on his butt. Dan pushed it off and sat back up whem he heard another crack of thunder. 

“Master PHIL! Please please pleaseee!”

”Shut up and go back to sleep,” he spat. 

Tears welled up in Dan’s eyes and it became hard to swallow. If he went back to sleep now then he would have another nightmare and keep getting scared by the storm outside but if he didn’t then he would be punished by Master... Dan’s tail curled around his midsection as he laid down on the floor, back pressed to the wall for some sort of protection, and curled himself into a small ball. Tears began to slip out his eyes and he was still shaking. He cried out again as more thunder struck, followed by bright flashes of light. 

Sobs escaped from his throat. Memories of him being pushed out into a storm by his old Master were still fresh in his mind. Being cold and wet and scared. He sadly mewled once more. Rain battered the roof and pattered against the window and Dan used his hands to cover his cat ears, trying to block out the sounds. He screwed his eyes shut. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered to himself, willing to not be so scared. Master was probably already pissed off at him enough and he wasn’t looking for whatever punishment Master Phil was already going to give him. 

Dan was so caught up in his head that he didn’t notice Phil’s loud huff as he got up out of bed and walked towards the Neko. Dan yelped when a warm, calloused hand grabbed his legs and an arm snaked it’s way under his armpits, lifting him up easily. 

“Master!”

”Alright Alright, calm the fuck down,” he responded. Dan was dropped onto a bed and Phil climbed in from the other side. 

“Thank you Sir,” Dan whimpered, as he scooted closer to his Master, close enough to feel his body heat and see a worn grey shirt. Thunder cracked from outside again and Dan yelped. He hated storms! 

“It’s just a storm Dan,” Phil quietly said, hot breath tickling Dan’s ear. 

“I-i-i don’t like it! I don’t, I don’t, I don’t,” he cried “,Master Jenin made me stay outside during t-them! Please I’m sorry sir!”

”He made you stand outside during storms? What the fuck,” Phil responded. He wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pulling him flush against his body. “It’s alright now. I’m not him and I’m sorry for how terribly I treated you. I try to be good for you and clearly it doesn’t work. So I’m sorry for the past and I’m sorry for whatever I may do in the future.” 

Dan nodded frantically, more focused on trying to block out the thunder and heavy rain. 

“Take some deep breaths Dan,” Phil whispered. Dan obeyed and wrapped his tail around Phil’s thigh. The arm around his waist tightened slightly and another hand began to play with his ears and scratch his ears. 

Dan fell into another fitful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my....Phil needs to learn a few things now doesn’t he? Sorry for grammatical errors and shorter chapter, hope you enjoyed! Comments encouraged!


	4. Phil has a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue ;-; I think I need a beta cuz his shit sucks. Just a short little chapter to appease y’all. 
> 
> Sorry I’ve had...I rough several months to say the least :)
> 
> And writers block sucks. Comment what you want to see/what you think...you never know...I might just...
> 
> use them.

“PJ...man you got to help me I don’t know what the hell im doing, I’m fucking everything up!”

”Phil what? Can you calm down? What the hell are you talking about? You can’t just call people at the ass crack of dawn and ramble into the phone expecting them to understand you.”

Phil ran his hand through his fringe and sighed impatiently. PJ was one of his only friends, though they weren’t close Phil was hoping that he would help. 

“I...I bought a neko ok? And I didn’t know anything about nekos and I’m just fucking this up and I don’t know what to do or how to take care of him PJ, you have to help,” he harshly whispered into the phone. Dan was still sleeping behind the closed bathroom door. “Like can’t you take him for a few days or some shit while I figure this out?”

”What! Take-take him! Phil you’re fucking insane right now, what in the hell did you do? Jesus...give me a hour or so, I’ll be over, because you’re not right in the head right now. Goodbye,” PJ responded before hanging up. Phil huffed in annoyance.

He should have just bought a damn dog hybrid. Anything would be better than a blind and abused neko. What the hell was he supposed to do? It wasn’t too late to take him back to the center? Was there refunds? No...Phil couldn’t do that...could he?

•

“Alright start from the beginning,” PJ said as he walked through the door. Phil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I-i don’t even know. My parents just kept bitching about me getting a pet...so I did? I mean like...I just picked him because he seemed like the quietest and least annoying and I guess I should’ve done my research beforehand? I’ve probably scared the living shit out of him and I’m not sure what to do and I-“

”Alright forget what I said about starting at the beginning,” PJ cut off his rambling.  “Where is the neko now?”

”He’s still sleeping in the room, he had a hard time falling asleep last night.”

”Well then...what help do you need exactly,” PJ asked.

”I don’t know,” Phil’s shrugged “,I guess just someone to watch him whenever I fucking explode and someone to help me be nicer?”

PJ scoffed and watched Phil fold the comforter laying on the couch before sitting.

“Do I look like a fucking therapist or babysitter to you?”

”Well no, but you are my only friend and I didn’t ask you to be a goddamn therapist. But aren’t you majoring in psychology?” 

“Phil, taking one elective psychology class does _not_ mean I’m a damn psychologist.”

”I’ll pay you to watch him and hang out with him. Twenty five an hour.”

”Done.”

Phil smiled and stood up from where they had been sitting on the couch. 

“By the way PJ...I know you have an extreme like to all things...cute. Please don’t scare Dan when you see him.”

”Oh?”

Phil rolled his eyes and walked to his bedroom. Peaking his head in he saw Dan was still curled up around the pillow Phil had been forced to swap out for his body. Dan had unconsciously refused to let go when Phil woke up and when Phil did manage to pry his little hands off, Dan began making weird whimpering sounds and grabbing at the air. Phil set a pillow into his arms and Dan had quieted back down. 

Phil quietly made his way into the room and looked through what he had bought. He had packed away Dan’s clothes into an empty drawer in his dresser. What would Dan want to wear today? Would he care? Phil decided to just wait until he woke up, closed the drawer back, and went back to talk to PJ. 

•

It was around ten when both men heard commotion from Phil’s bedroom. 

“Wait here,” Phil said as he got up. 

Dan was about to crouch over the litter box when Phil walked in. 

“Nononono you don’t have to use that anymore,” Phil said softly. 

“S-sir?”

”The bathroom, just use my bathroom.”

Dan nodded and made his way towards the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. 

“Make sure you brush your teeth and stuff. What clothes do you want to wear?” Phil asked from outside the bathroom. 

“A-a shirt,” came the quiet reply a few moments later.

”What shirt? And you need pants as well.”

”Masters s-shirt?”

Well that was interesting. Why the hell would Dan even ask that?

“Um...I guess,” Phil mumbled as he went back to his dresser, pulling out a faded Coca Cola t-shirt. “Here you go,” he said, setting the t-shirt down on the bathroom counter. 

“Thank you sir.”

Phil hummer and left the room. PJ was waiting patiently in the kitchen, brewing a cup of coffee. 

“He’s awake, just getting dressed.”

”Oooo how exciting,” PJ smiled.

”Now you have to PROMISE me you won’t go mushy?”

”Of course Phil, who do you think I am? I am a full grown man, I don’t get all gushy at all cu- _OH MY FUCKING GOD_ ,” PJ screamed _“, HE IS SO CUTE!”_

Dan had finished getting dressed and was standing in the entrance of the kitchen, wearing the Coca Cola shirt that ended just above his knees and messy hair. PJ rushed forward and began petting Dan’s head, scratching behind his ears and smushing his cheeks. 

Dan curled into himself, whimpering. 

“PJ! I think you’re _scaring_ him!” 

PJ sighed and stepped away. 

“Sorry...I’m Peej. Can I be your friend?”

Dan looked down at his feet and fiddled with his hands. 

“Whatever Sir wants.”

”You see what I mean PJ?”

PJ sent Phil a death glare before turning his attention back to Dan. 

“Do you want to sit down and watch a movie? Breakfast,” PJ asked.

”Sir?”

”Just go ahead and sit down Dan. I’ll bring you breakfast in a moment.”

”Yes sir,” Dan replied, going to sit on the couch with his tail wrapped around his waist. 

“By the way he’s blind PJ, keep that in mind,” Phil whispered in his friends ear. 

“Wow, think you could’ve mentioned that sooner,” PJ sneered back in response before joining Dan on the couch. Phil rolled his eyes and went to his refrigerator to see what he could make for breakfast. 

•

By the time Phil had made some eggs and cut up an apple for Dan, PJ had turned on reruns of _Friends_. PJ was once again rubbing Dan’s head but Dan wasn’t scared this time.

”Here you go Dan,” Phil said, setting the plate of food down on his lap.

“Thank you Sir.”

Dan picked up some of the egg with little fingers, nibbling on it, completely ignoring the fork.  

“So um...planning on going anywhere soon?”

”Nope,” Phil responded “,why?”

”Just a bit... _bored_...why don’t we go to the mall and have a little shopping spree for this cutie or wee could to to the arcade or-”

”If _Dan wants_ to,” Phil cut him off.

Dan picked up an apple slice and took a bite. 

“So Dan, do you want to go anywhere like what Peej just said or just stay here?”

”Whatever Sir desires,” Dan responded automatically. 

Phil visibly deflated. He should’ve been expecting that. But wouldn’t it be better for Dan to go out and get more accustomed to being outside? Or was it too soon and maybe he should stay home...

”Alright I guess we can go to the mall,” Phil sighed. “Do you want to put on some pants Dan or just leave like that?” 

Dan shook his head and while that answer wasn’t very specific, Phil knew what the answer was. He went to go grab Dan’s sandals and put them on the little feet. They where slightly too big but they fit. Dan’s cane was handed to him and sunglasses where situated on his face. 

“Ready Dan?”

Dan nodded and hopped off the couch, half eaten plate of food left on the cushion. Peej smiled and stood up as well. 

“Let’s get this show on the road then, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for my shitty writing. Obviously these characters are more original. Consider all my stories to just be Original characters, the famous people are merely what they look like. Hopefully I can update soon. Don’t forget to leave a comment.


End file.
